Love Like a Rose
by Eddifer
Summary: 17 year old Noah Mayer finds his entire world changing when he kisses a crying teenager at the beach. He never expects to see the boy again, and he never expects their relationship to grow into something so strong, and beautiful...


Rated: PG-13

**Rated:** PG-13  
**Summary:** 17 year old Noah Mayer finds his entire world changing when he kisses a crying teenager at the beach. He never expects to see the boy again, and he never expects their relationship to grow into something so strong and beautiful...  
**Characters:** None  
Genres: Romance  
Timeline: Past  
Warnings: Alternate Universe  
**Disclaimer**: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of Procter & Gamble Productions and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!

**Story Notes:**

READ FIRST

This is basically what happens when you watch A Walk to Remember THREE times in a row, and then listen to your favorite love songs. So I'll warn you now...

This story is **INCREDIBLY **cheesy, and probably incredibly unrealistic as well. If you're not a huge fan of extreme fluff, then this story will choke you!

Okay, if you're still here, you're probably okay with fluff, or just really curious. Either way, please enjoy...and comment! : D

_"Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed. Some say love it is a hunger, an endless aching need. I say love, it is a flower, and you its only seed." ___

**_Luke Snyder...the love of my life. The other half that makes me complete as a whole. The one reason my heart still beats. The truth is..._**__

**_It was all an accident. A complete and utter accident. Looking back, I really hadn't planned on any of it happening. In fact, I can honestly say that I hadn't even planned on falling in love with him. It was an accidental fall. Or maybe it was love at first sight. Either way, it was not on purpose (though I doubt that falling is ever on purpose). When I finally realized I had fallen...I wasn't surprised at all. There was just something really special about him, that always kept me coming back for more. And I couldn't help but wonder if I was the ONLY person in the world who could see just how special he was. _**_****_

**_Back then, I couldn't get Luke out of my head, no matter how hard I tried, and I couldn't leave him alone. Maybe it had something to do with the "connection" I felt the moment we first met. Right from that moment, there were uncontrollable emotions surging through me. The overwhelming sense to protect him, and the longing to see him happy and smiling...the longing to be the single source of his joy. Looking back, I've realized that maybe...just maybe...it was all just meant to happen._**

Sunday, October 5th  
5:35 p.m.

Noah Mayer loved to run. He lived for the exhilarating sound of his feet pounding on concrete, one after the other in a practiced rhythm. The adrenaline pumping through his veins as he breathed in and out in a precise, calculated matter. The elating feeling of accomplishment when he reached his goal. To him, running **was** life. Besides running for his high school's track and cross country teams, he ran anywhere and anytime, whether it was after-school at the school's track fields, or around his neighborhood. Sometimes, he just ran whichever direction his feet took him, unaware of his destination until he reached it. Running was a challenge he couldn't back down from. Sometimes, he ran until he felt dizzy, and even then, he would push himself to run an extra ten steps. Running was his one and only escape, tearing him away from the tight confinements of his life. When he was running, the rest of the world slowly faded away, until it became just him...vs. himself.

Today, he had spontaneously decided that he felt like running by the beach, maybe catch a glimpse of the beauty that was the Newport Beach sunset. So he threw on a crisp white t-shirt and a pair of navy shorts, hiked on his dirt-stained Nikes, and ran a hand through his short, spiky black hair before setting off, mildly aware of the lust-filled glances thrown his way by on-lookers.

Blood pumping, sweat glistening on his forehead, and his footsteps thumping in his ear provided all the encouragement he needed. His heart pounded heavily as he glanced out towards the beach. The breeze was slow and calm, lifting small grains of sand and gently rolling them with the wind. The sun was just beginning to set, illuminating the cloudless sky in a light orange hue. The beach was mostly deserted, the remaining families packing their belongings as they grabbed their children. His eyes scanned the near-empty beach, and it was then that he spotted him. A boy standing by himself, staring out into the clear shimmering ocean. Noah slowed down to light jog before stopping completely as he fought to catch his breath. He panted slightly, his hands planted on his hips as he observed the boy. There was something undeniably intriguing about the boy. He wore jeans, though the temperature was in the high 70's, and a striped shirt. From where Noah was standing, the boy's hands appeared to be crossed in front of his chest, occasionally lifting to rub spots on his face, almost as if he was...crying.

Noah felt a pang in his chest. _Alrighty Mayer. Keep going, it's none of your business, _he thought as his breathing finally became steady and even. Even so, he remained rooted in his position, his eyes still watching the boy's every move. Suddenly, he felt his feet start moving him in the direction of the boy. His mind was blank, no coherent thoughts as he was pulled closer and closer to the boy, as if they each possessed one half of a magnet. He was only a few feet away when the boy whipped around, as if he somehow sensed Noah's presence. _Oh my God..._ Noah thought as he felt his breath taken away. Noah froze, his heart skipping a beat before increasing rapidly. At that exact moment, he felt time stop, ceasing to exist as he found himself fighting to catch his breath...yet again. At that exact moment, he could swear he could see shooting stars flying across the sky, colliding against each other in an explosion of fireworks. At that exact moment, Noah felt his entire world tilt upside down, and he felt slightly dizzy as his heart beat repeatedly against his chest. Before him...stood an angel.

The sun shone around the boy's body, kissing his body in a golden aura. His blond hair was overgrown, long strands falling into a pair of honey colored eyes. Tears flowed out of the boy's almond shaped eyes, his soft-looking lips slightly parted and relaxed. Somehow, despite the tears that rolled down the boy's cheek, he still managed to look incredibly serene...angelic...perfect...incredibly...

"Beautiful..." Noah murmured. _Damn it..._he thought. _How could I have said that out loud? Did he hear me?___

His nightmare was confirmed when the boy blinked and knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"What did you say?" His voice was quiet and meek...barely audible, and yet it was the sweetest sound Noah had ever heard, floating across the air between them to kiss his ears, and making his skin crawl. There was no way he could ever lie to a voice so pure...so enchanting.

"I...uh...I said...you're beautiful."

The boy's eyes widened in shock as his mouth fell open. A blush warmed his cheeks as he ducked his head, clearly embarrassed...the most endearing thing Noah had ever seen. He felt his breath hitch as the boy slowly raised his head, blue and brown meeting and locking. The world faded away, becoming a barely noticeable blur. The way it usually did when Noah was running. Noah found himself lost in the watery eyes locked with his own. He searched them, hoping he could somehow see what had caused the boy so much pain. The trance was broken when the boy blinked and attempted to move past Noah, his gaze focused on his feet. Without a second of hesitation, Noah reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, preventing him from moving further away. Surprisingly, the boy didn't put up a fight as he turned to face Noah. He looked into the beautiful eyes, so heavily laced with pain. If he could, he would never let the boy go. If he could, he would make the heartbreaking pain disappear from the boy's eyes. If he could...if he could somehow find a way...he would make the boy smile. Instead, Noah did the only thing he knew he **could** do and pulled the boy closer. His arms wrapped around the smaller body, securing around the boy's back. He felt fingers tightly clutching the bottom of his shirt, the body against his own relaxing and leaning into Noah's embrace. He sobbed freely, immediately soaking Noah's shirt, his tears mixing with the dried sweat. He placed his chin on top of the boy's head, marveling at the feel of the soft hair tickling his chin. He had no idea how long they stood embracing...but all he knew was that he had never felt happier in his life.

After some time, the boy tilted his head upward to meet Noah's gaze. The eyes...so big and round, giving him an innocent appearance as his tears slowed. His eyelashes...so long and thin, each strand more beautiful then the next. __

_So beautiful._

In the eyes, Noah could see his mesmerized face reflected clearly. His gaze focused on the lips...so pink and soft-looking. __

_So beautiful._

He felt his heart thumping...trembling...threatening to explode out of his chest as he gently brushed away the tear tracks left on the boy's smooth face. His stomach tied itself in unbreakable knots as his hand caressed the face, sliding up and down in a slow motion.

_So beautiful.___

He felt small hands sliding up his chest and onto his shoulders. Thoughts of wrong or right...pushed out of his head as he watched the boy's eyes flutter shut.

_So so beautiful.___

This intense emotion that was causing his heart to beat uncontrollably...threatening to cause his very death...could the boy feel it to? He leaned down, capturing the boy's lips in a kiss. Their lips began to mold together slowly, as Noah's hands moved to the boy's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Time seemed to stand still, because while their lips were locked, it seemed as though they were kissing for hours. Yet the moment they pulled away, it seemed as though the kiss had only lasted for seconds. It was sweet, innocent, and over before Noah knew it...but just the same, it was absolutely perfect. Their eyed met again, but another emotion seemed to have replaced the sadness that had earlier resided in the orbs. Hope...flashing strongly and causing Noah to lose his breath yet again. He could swear that beneath the hope, the one thing reflected was...forever.

The boy closed his eyes, standing on his toes as he pressed his lips against Noah's one last time. Noah took his hand, interlocking their fingers, and silently asking the boy not to go. The boy pulled away slowly, their fingers sliding against each other as he took small steps back. He turned to face Noah.

"Thank you..." he said softly before turning around and breaking into a run, never once looking back, and not bothering to grace Noah with his name. Noah watched his retreating form until he was out of sight, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

_So beautiful..._


End file.
